


Thoughts.

by Starkzilla



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkzilla/pseuds/Starkzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random state-of-consciousnesses IC drabble from a character I play in an RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts.

Watching someone die by your own hand is as close to godhood as a man can get. Each time is different yet ends the same and never fails to amaze me with its simplistic beauty.

The sticky but yet silk smooth sensation of their blood slithering along my fingers, the sound of that final breath like a whispered prayer in a long abandoned church, seeing their eyes look into some great beyond as I stare into them at the same time while hoping to catch a glimpse of what otherworldly sights await them.

Every time I perform that dangerous ritual I get chills running down my spine. Maybe I'm addicted to it. I certainly enjoy it, no denying that fact, but unlike others who commit the same sin I respect it. Much like the farmer who slaughters their own livestock for food respects the animal.

Serial killer? Does getting a paycheck for a job I love damn me with that title? I don't consider myself a serial killer or a criminal of any sort, to be honest. I prefer to think of myself as a living weapon, a tool others use to fix any problems they might be having.


End file.
